This invention relates in general to ore washing machines and in particular relates to an improvement in an ore washing machine of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,291 to Vigeant dated Sept. 25, 1956.
In the ore washing machine of the aforementioned patent a box is mounted on rollers and is operated by an eccentric drive which moves the box in a rolling and rocking motion. Infeed material which is directed into the box is washed on screens so that the fines pass through the screens for discharge through a spout while the larger sized material and residue is carried away through a discharge chute. However, the washing action has not been found to be optimum in such machines. When in use, there has not been a satisfactory degree of separation of the desired mineral content such as gold, silver, platinum and the like. There is, therefore, a need for an improved ore washing machine which will obtain more satisfactory results in the washing and separting of mineral ores.